Giant Fern
|image= |category= Collecting |subcategory= Flowers |getItem= Collect |growthTime= |craftIn= |usedFor= |levelUnlock=5 |energy= |purchasePrice = 1 (5-pack) |sellPrice= 2 |locationImage= }} is a type of collecting flowers item. Locations This item can be foraged from the following areas: ;Africa *Dida Forest, Burkina Faso - 19 *Man and Woman Lakes, Cameroon - 13 *Congo River Basin, Democratic Republic of the Congo - 12 *Ivindo Park, Gabon - 17 *Tinkisso Falls, Guinea - 5 *Gedi, Kenya - 12 *Morombe, Madagascar - 12 *Monkey Bay, Malawi - 12 *Osun-Osogbo, Nigeria - 24 *The Seychelles, Seychelles - 13 *Freetown, Sierra Leone - 12 *Kitulo Plateau, Tanzania - 19 *Laetoli Footprints, Tanzania - 16 *Mahale Mountains, Tanzania - 12 *Lome, Togo - 12 *Kasubi Tomb, Uganda - 27 *Victoria Falls, Zimbabwe - 13 ;Asia *Sakteng, Bhutan - 10 *Indawgyi Lake, Burma - 30 *Little Coco, Burma - 46 *Angkor Wat, Cambodia - 10 *Macau, China - 19 *Plain of Jars, Laos - 13 *Chilika Lake, India - 19 *The Naga Hills, India - 22 *Valparai, India - 10 *Bon Irau, Indonesia - 16* *Buyu Balease, Indonesia - 16* *Rajabasa, Indonesia - 13 *Situbondo, Indonesia - 17 *Plain of Jars, Laos - 13 *Bintan Utara, Malaysia - 17 *Banaue, The Philippines - 12 ;Australia & Oceania *Agnes Water, Australia - 3 *Bathurst Island, Australia - 14 *Dragon Tree Soak Nature Reserve, Australia - 5 *Drysdale River, Australia - 20 *Groote Eylandt, Australia - 21 *Guthalungra, Australia - 11 *Lake George, Australia - 9 *Karijini, Australia - 4 *Mornington Island, Australia - 9 *Mungkan Kandju, Australia - 5 *Mungo Brush, Australia - 23 *Rudall River, Australia - 20 ;Australia & Oceania cont'd *Styx Valley, Australia - 46 *Tunnel Creek, Australia - 3 *Ubirr, Australia - 10 *Umbrawarra Gorge, Australia - 4 *Woomargama, Australia - 20 *Fiji, Fiji - 11 *Kiribati, Kiribati - 11 *Tokelau, New Zealand - 11 *Kandoka, Papua New Guinea - 31 *Samoa, Samoa - 11 *Guadalcanal, Solomon Islands - 17 ;North America *Bahia de Nuevitas, Cuba - 20 *Rio Motagua, Guatemala - 34 *Laguna de Terminos, Mexico - 28 *Zacaton, Mexico - 24 *Lake Nicaragua, Nicaragua - 21 *Mona, Puerto Rico (United States) - 17 *Mauna Kea, United States (Hawaii) - 6 *Pelican Bay, United States - 8 ;South America *Lake Titicaca, Bolivia - 21 *Amazon River, Brazil - 20 *Chapada do Araripe, Brazil - 19 *Fonte Boa, Brazil - 28 *Jalapao, Brazil - 8 *Novo Progresso, Brazil - 21 *Represa de Manso, Brazil - 13 *Represa de Sao Simao, Brazil - 29 *Rondonia, Brazil - 24 *Sempre Vivas, Brazil - 28 *Easter Island, Chile - 10 *San Pedro Volcano, Chile - 43 *Parque Arvi, Columbia - 24 *Yasuni, Ecuador - 29 *Cerro Santiago, Panama - 12 *Huacachina Oasis, Peru - 17 *Angel Falls, Venezuela - 21 *Lake Maracaibo, Venezuela - 24 Note: Locations marked with * may have additional non-collectible items. Uses Quests This item is needed to complete the following quests: *Just Call Me Rustle Achievements This item is needed for the following achievements: *Not in Bloom Achievement (1 needed) Category:Collecting Category:Flowers Category:Almanac